Vegas, Baby!
by lavigneforever
Summary: The Titans decide to take a vacation to Vegas! What happens when Cyborg runs off with Robin's wallet? Humor begins as the team tries to rile up this out of control Cyborg! Cy, BB&RAE, STAR&ROB


Hey dudes! Great, so yeah. ha. yeah ok. well here's a thing i did. anyways. great...ok well yeah i don't own Teen Titans. If i did, it would still be on fucking tv. ok bye! enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans were late to rise that morning in Jump City. It was already 11 and nobody but Raven was awake. They were planning to go to Vegas for a get away vacation, but nobody was up yet. Raven had been waiting since 6 that morning and she was getting tired. She walked to Robin and Starfire's room and knocked on the door.

"Please don't be having sex..." Raven whispered to herself hopeful.

The door flung open and Robin was there in full uniform.

"Robin? You're dressed, why aren't we in Vegas yet?" Raven asked confused

"Sorry Raven, we just lost track of time this morning i guess. We better hustle with getting our luggage in the T-Ship if we wanna make it to Vegas on time."

Raven nodded and proceeded to wake up the rest of the team. She went to Cyborg's room and pushed him off his metal bed.

"RAVEN?! WHAT THE HECK GIRL?!"

"Get up."

With that Raven walked out of Cyborg's room, leaving a very confused Cyborg to stare in the open air. Raven then walked back to her and Beastboy's room. She walked in to find him finishing his hair.

"Please tell me you didn't spend all morning on your stupid hair."

Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, i was getting a very stubborn spit curl out."

Raven laughed at this and went in for a hug. The two stood like that for a bit, when Raven pulled away a bit and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Come on, we have to pack the T-Ship, you do remember we're going to Vegas right?"

Beastboy nodded.

"Ah, Vegas. The city of sin and for some reason, lots of and lots of strippers..."Raven rolled her eyes and pushed Beastboy towards the door.

The team all met up in the T-Ship docking area.

"Alright guys let's get going, get your stuff in the ship and let's roll." Robin said.

The team packed up all their stuff and piled in the ship. The ship started right up and the team was off for their Vacation. They just hoped it would go well...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The titans had arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada and were unloading the ship that they parked on top of their hotel they were staying at.

"Man, i can't wait to get in that sweet, sweet pool and show of these guns!" Beastboy said as he flexed

Raven raised an eyebrow and then flicked Beastboy in the head.

"OW!"

"Right, real tough guy we got here." Raven said as she pointed at Beastboy.

Everyone each went to their rooms to settle in before they started any activities. Raven and Beastboy were in one room, Robin and Starfire in another, and Cyborg by himself (Poor Cyborg).

The rooms were huge and each came with a king sized bed and master bath.

"RAE, THERE'S A HOT TUB IN OUR BATHROOM." Beastboy said excitingly as he jumped up and down.

"We have a hot tub in our bathroom at home, numb nuts."

Beastboy stopped jumping.

"Oh yeah..."

Raven laughed a little then shook her head.

"Well good to see your being enthusiastic."

The two unpacked their stuff and were cuddling on the bed.

"You know, we could be doing something way more fun in this bed then just sitting here." Beastboy said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Raven pinched his arm.

"OW!"

"Stop it."

"WHAT!?"

"Do you have to be so crude? Can't we just cuddle?"

Beastboy eased up and relaxed again.

"Yeah, we can."

Just when the two were about to fall asleep after a long day of travel, Raven's communicator rang. She growled and answered.

"What."

"Hello Sunshine!" Cyborg greeted.

"What."

"Robin wants you two down here at the casino now."

Raven looked up at Beastboy with confusion, Beastboy just shrugged.

"Why? Is everything ok?" Raven asked with concern

"What? Oh yeah, he's just wanting you guys to get down here and start having fun!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"We have a whole week, me and Beastboy are going to catch up on some sleep, we'll meet you at dinner."

Cyborg nodded and clicked off.

"Sleep?" Beastboy questioned

"Yes Beastboy, sleep, not sex."

Beastboy grumbled to himself then received another pinch.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, JUST SLEEP I GET IT!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Down at the casino, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were looking around at all the gambling games.

"You sure could waste a lifetime of money here." Robin said as look around the gigantic room.

"What is place called again Robin?" Starefire asked.

"It's called a casino, it's a place where you bet your money to win more money."

"That does not make much sense, why not just keep your money and get a job?"

"Hey, it's America, what things _do_ make sense?" Cyborg said

The three walked around and looked at the games. Cyborg spotted a slot machine.

"Let's see if i can juke this little toy around." Cyborg said as he cracked his fingers.

"Don't get too caught up Cy, we wouldn't want you to get addicted to gambling." Robin warned.

"Don't worry Robin, one try isn't going to get me hooked."

Robin was unsure of Cyborg's answer so he limited Cyborg to five dollars. He told Cyborg to find him and Starfire once Cyborg was done with the machine.

"Where are friends Raven and Beastboy?" Starfire asked as the two walked.

"They said they wanted to catch up on "sleep" " Robin said as he made physical quotations on the word sleep.

"Do you not believe them?"

Robin snorted a laugh

"With Beastboy's instincts? They are hardly sleeping up there."

Starfire just nodded, not knowing the joke, and then saw the roulette game.

"OOH Robin what contraption is this? It looks most enjoyable!"

"You want to play? It's called Roulette, we can throw five-"

"RUSSIAN ROULETTE?! WHY WOULD I PLAY THAT GAME!?" Starfire asked panicking

Robin's eyes widened as he noticed Starfire drawing attention.

"Shhh, Star! You're going to get us thrown out! It's not Russian Roulette, this is just normal gambling Roulette."

Starfire's expression turned back to happy.

"Oh! then we must play!"

Robin sighed in relief and then proceeded to hand the game runner a five. Suddenly they heard Robin's name being called.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked as he looked around the room for his friend.

"Robinrobinrobinrobinrobinrobin!"

Robin started laughing a little.

"Dude chill, what's going on?"

"Do you have another five?" Cyborg asked with desperation

"You aren't getting hooked are you?" Robin asked with suspicion

Cyborg's face dropped and he tried to think on the spot.

"Uh, what? No! nahhhh, yeah no...um i just wanted...snack...money."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, well this is the last time i'm going to give you money ok?"

Cyborg nodded his furiously and then sped off with the cash.

"He's addicted isn't he?" Starfire said calmly

"Yep."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Would you stop channel surfing and pick something?!" Raven complained as Beastboy clicked the remote.

"There is nothing to pick! The stations suck on this thing!"

Raven did a face palm and just fell back on the bed.

"Hey there's a football game on!"

"Why do you like watching men in tights run around and tackle eachother?" Raven asked confused as she looked at the game.

Beastboy looked back at Raven.

"You do realize we are people in tights that run around and tackle people right?" Beastboy said

Raven thought about it and realized Beastboy was right...for once.

She started to doze off again when suddenly Beastboy screamed a cheer at the top of his lungs.

"WOOOOO! WE WIN!"

"Maybe we should go down for dinner." Raven suggested.

"I'd love to go down on you for dinner." Beastboy replied.

Raven's eyes widened in shock

"I MEANT AT THE RESTAURANT DOWNSTAIRS." Raven said angrily

"Oh..."

Raven sighed in frustration and pulled Beastboy away from the TV, he'd clearly had enough of it. The two met the team at the dinning hall.

"Isn't this place awesome?!" Robin asked as he saw Raven and Beastboy walk towards them

"A bunch of broke, sad individuals wasting their hard earned money? Yeah that is awesome." Raven said sarcastically

Robin laughed and the gang all went to a special dinning hall just for them. They each ordered and then began talking about their day.

"So Cyborg got hooked on gambling today." Robin said as he sipped his water.

"DID NOT."

"You asked me five times for another five dollar bill, for 'snacks' "

Cyborg grumbled to himself.

"I could win if i really tried..."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"How about you two? How was the 'nap'?" Robin asked Beastboy and Raven

"Sorry Robin, i didn't Beastboy what he wanted." Raven replied as she smirked at a grumpy Beastboy.

"What about you Robin? You didn't play any games?" Raven asked.

"Oh yes, Robin and I played one game of Roulette!" Starfire answered

"Wow, Robin you actually spent money on gambling?" Beastboy said shocked

"It was five dollars, unlike chrome dome over here" Robin said as he gestured towards Cyborg, who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Cy, ok bro?" Beastboy asked as looked at his friend.

"Yeah you look pale, do you want some-"

Before Raven could finish Cyborg jumped out of his seat and tackled Robin.

"AHHH!" Robin screamed in surprise as he was tackled.

Raven raised her eyebrow and Beastboy and Starfire were sitting there with their mouths agape. Cyborg suddenly got up and sped out of the dinning hall.

"ohhhhhh...owwwwwww..." Robin mumbled on the ground.

Raven looked over the table at a mangled Robin. Starfire helped him up.

"Jeez Robin, what the heck did you do to poop in his cornflakes?" Beastboy asked

Starfire was brushing off Robin's suit. Robin was making sure the suit was alright as well.

"Oh no." Robin said suddenly as he patted his suit pockets.

"What? Is something broken?" Raven asked

"That gambling bot head took my wallet!" Robin yelled in frustration

Beastboy snorted a laugh. Raven tried her best to keep her smile to a straight face, and Starfire was giggling.

"Well we need to go and get Cyborg before he wastes your money!" Starfire said as she composed herself.

The team headed out of dining room, and Robin let the waiter know they wouldn't be eating that night. The gang then entered the casino again. It was larger than they remembered.

"We're never going to find Cy in this place." Beastboy said in a whine.

"We better split up, Titans, go!" Robin said as the group split off into several directions.

The gang came to Vegas to have fun, not to stop their half robot friend from a gambling issue. Robin couldn't wait to get his hands on Cyborg...cause once he did he was going to ring his freaking neck.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

2 hours later, back in Raven and Beastboy's room (It was the closest to the casino)...

"Honestly, what the hell were you thinking?!" Robin ranted as he paced in front of a guilty looking Cyborg.

"I thought-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Robin cut Cyborg off before he could talk

Raven was sitting in Beastboy's lap on the bed watching the scenario play out. She simply looked at Beastboy with disbelief at what was happening and Beastboy shrugged.

"How much did you spend!?" Robin asked as he looked at his wallet, which was empty except for a few credit cards, which were probably empty too.

Cyborg looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

"Cyborg, i'm talking to you!"

Cyborg softly mumbled out an amount. Beastboy's super hearing could hear it and he was shocked.

"CYBORG YOU SPENT A THOUSAND DOLLARS!?"

Robin grabbed at his own chest and fell over.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Rrroooooobbbbin...rooo...bin...robin?" Starfire asked as she stood over Robin who fainted.

Robin could vaguely hear the conversation in his passed out state.

"How could spend a thousand dollars in 2 hours Cyborg?" Raven asked

"I don't think it's that's much really-"

"Cyborg that's our vacation money!"

"Do not be upset at Cyborg, he does not know how to control his problem."

"He clearly doesn't! that's why we are stopping this before it get's out of hand!"

"Ok let's just take a breath guys and watch some football?"

"BEASTBOY!"

Robin awoke to the yelling and came too.

"Robin, you are undamaged!" Starfire said gleefully as she hugged her boyfriend.

"What are we going to do? That was our vacation fund!" Raven said as she ran a hand over her face.

"It's not WE. It's Him." Robin said as he poked Cyborg in the chest.

"Why me?! If you think i lost all that money, how the heck do you think i can win it back?!"

"Cyborg's right, if he tries to win that money back he may just end up loosing more." Raven said.

Starfire was thinking and then a light bulb went off in her head.

"I HAVE GOT IT!"

The team turned their attention to their alien friend.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT! DID YOU FIND OUT HOW TO GET MY MONEY BACK?!" Robin asked desperately as he shook Starfire.

Starfire nodded with a smile, then she pointed at Raven. Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The team was back in the casino and they were in front of the slot machine Cyborg had used.

"So you think you can cheat the machine?" Robin asked

Raven closed her eyes and focused

"I think so...i'm not sure, were about to find out."

The gang waited patiently, Cyborg on the other hand was put on a child leash and Beastboy was in charge of him from spending any more money.

Raven pulled the lever and then focused on the machine. Three cherry all in a row were lined up and the machine started to make all sorts of noise.

"You did it Rae!" Robin said as money began to pour out.

"It's not much..." Starfire said as she looked at the five singles in Robin's hands.

"We are going to have to think of another game..." Raven said as looked around.

Raven spotted the Roulette table.

"Starfire did you see anybody walk away from that game with a handful of cash?"

Starfire looked over at the game in question.

"We did see one man win two thousand."

Raven smirked to herself then walked over. The Roulette game was a spinning wheel, she could control it and make it so she'd win. She gathered the gang in a huddle to let them know of the plan.

"Ok, i need one person to distract the game runner, it's going to be obvious i'm using my dark energy to control the game."

The team nodded in response to Raven's plan and they smiled at the game runner.

"We'd like to play." Raven said.

"How much you want to bet?" the game runner asked

"One thousand."

The game runner bursted out laughing.

"That's quite a bet little lady, i don't think you understand the idea of chance."

Raven stared the game runner down. His smiled fell then he cleared his throat.

"Well, i see you're determined so why don't you give it your all?"

Raven put her chip down on a certain number then the game runner spun the wheel. The ball began to go around and around. Raven nudged Starfire to start distracting the game runner.

"Sir, i have received a dollar bill i believe is counterfeit, what do you think?" Starfire asked as she handed the game runner an ordinary dollar, it wasn't counterfeit at all.

The man lifted the dollar in the air to get a better look, turning his attention away from the game. Raven took the chance and used her powers on the wheel. She turned it to the number she bet on and then she placed the ball in it then made it look like it began to slow down.

"Nah, you're alright missy, nobody hoodwinked you on this dollar. Anyways how did we do over here?" The game runner asked as he turned his attention back to the game.

His expression changed on a dime. He was shocked to see Raven had won.

"Oh my stars..."

Raven smirked and handed her hand out.

"well shoot me down and call me a gonner! Beginner's luck aye?!" The game runner laughed out.

He handed Raven two thousand dollars, he doubled the amount that she bet. Raven took the money and put it in her cloak. The gang high fived Raven and they all went back to Raven and Beastboy's room.

"I can't believe that worked!" Robin said

"Yeah, just don't let Cyborg ever gamble again, or we'll be broke." Beastboy said as he pulled the leash on Cyborg, who was heading for the door to try and gamble again.

The gang all laughed and then everyone but Beastboy and Raven left the room. Robin told the casino manager to not let Cyborg play any more games. The manager agreed and made sure to put extra security out. The gang all decided to leave early the next morning, they didn't want to have to keep an eye on Cyborg for the whole week.

"Here i thought we were going to have a normal vacation..." Raven mumbled as she laid out on the king sized bed.

Beastboy turned the tv off and joined Raven. He offered to massage her back and she gratefully accepted. Things started to heat up, and just when Beastboy thought it was going to be an actual vacation, Robin kicked their door down. Raven shot up as well as Beastboy.

"uh, ever heard of knocking?" Raven deadpanned.

"CYBORG IS BEATING UP THE EXTRA SECURITY. BEASTBOY GET THE LEASH, RAVEN PACK THE SHIP, WE'RE LEAVING NOW."

Robin ran out of their room and sped down to the casino. Beastboy grabbed the kid leash and raced after him. Raven just rolled her eyes and headed for the T-ship, what did she expect from a vacation with the whole team? The gang left early and were told they weren't allowed back at that casino ever again. They didn't have the best vacation, but they got to have some fun.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tanks, tanks so much, please stop. Oh geez thanks! Well thanks! Anyways, review plz if you would like, i'd appreciate that!


End file.
